


Love letters

by UndeadRobins



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: It's not always what's written that matters. Sometimes it's simply the fact that it exists.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: 100 Words





	Love letters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of 'Love Letter' at [100 Words](https://100words.dreamwidth.org/).

He’s only been away from his desk for long enough to get the kettle on, but when he returns, there’s a gun sitting in front of his keyboard. That’s not unusual. The yellow post-it note attached to it is.

_Q. I told you I’d bring this one back._

The gun is familiar, of course. It’s the very same 9mm he handed 007 before his last mission to Uzbekistan.

He smiles softly to himself, and takes the gun to be locked away. If he slips the post-it note into his wallet, well, there’s no one around to accuse him of over-familiarity.


End file.
